Confessions
by Beywriter
Summary: Rick loves Max, its why he's always been so grumpy towards the blond. Will Max return the love? or will he reject Rick?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Confessions**

Rick couldn't sleep.  
It wasn't because of the heat of the night.  
It was because an emotion was playing with his thoughts.  
Working with Maxie in the last tournament made him realize something.  
Love.  
He wanted to say, he wanted Max to know.  
Rick always thought he was tough and brave but this held him back, the fear of being denied or something but tonight luck was on his side.  
The door to the roof opened.  
He turned his eyes away from the New York skyline and the large moon that shone over them.  
Max came out and smiled seeing the taller man.

* * *

"There you are, I was worried you'd ran or left us or something."  
"_Leave? I'd never leave you Maxie._"  
The blond came to Rick's left and looked out over the city below, even though it was late there was still traffic and NY's famous yellow cabs.  
"Beautiful" he said.  
Max looked up to Rick and smiled.  
The moon reflected in the blond's eyes and Rick gasped.  
"What? Something on my face?" Rick got an idea.  
His heart sped up, he was going to.  
"Yeah, let me get it" he bent down and kissed Max on the lips.  
Max just stood there stunned.  
Rick pulled away quickly.  
"Rick..." he said quietly.  
That sent Max over the edge.  
He pulled Rick down again into a kiss.  
His tongue dueled with Rick.  
"Thats how you kiss" Max said panting slightly.  
"Maxie, I was trying to say something."  
"What?"  
"You love me or something?"  
"Yeah" he said quickly.  
"I know" Max replied shocking Rick.  
"How long?"  
"It was Emily, she noticed it and so did all the others."  
"Oh."  
"Yep too obvious" Rick sighed.  
It was a long steady silence again and Max turned his head towards the city.

* * *

"Well?" Rick said after a long time.  
"Well what?" Max responded.  
"What do you think, you don't seem disgusted or anything."  
"Nope."  
Rick circled his hand around the blond's shoulder and Max leaned into it without realizing.  
"So your okay?"  
"Yeah" Max responded.  
Max put his arm around Rick and snuggled closer.  
Rick kissed Max on the top of his head.  
Max looked up and saw passion in his eyes.  
This look was turning him on.  
He looked down and saw that Rick was turned on with a tent in his trousers.  
Rick pulled him up into another kiss which now Max responded too.  
The blond put his arms around Rick as the make out became more passionate.

* * *

Rick removed his top and so did Max.  
He was a clear foot taller than Max but that didn't stop the blond from reaching up and kissing Rick again.  
Their warm strong bodies pressed against each other.  
Rick led them both away from the railings and onto the patio floor.  
He lied on top of Max and kissed the blond again once more before going to kiss and bite at Max's neck making the teen groan and arch his back.  
Rick went to the hole in Max's neck and licked and kissed it.  
He had wanted to do this for a long time.  
Max didn't stop, he wasn't gay but for some reason a voice said go on, perhaps he was? Or bi even?

Rick collapsed to the side and looked up at the clear night.  
"It's beautiful...just like you."  
He looked to his right and saw Max asleep.  
He dressed Max carefully and himself making sure there was no sign of their spent passion and took Max to his own room, dressed Max in his night clothes and curled up with the blond in his own night clothing.

Beywriter: Well, what do you think? Another first for Beywriter!  
Max: Wow, I so can't walk.  
Ray: Obviously but Rick can take care of ya.  
Rick: Yeah.  
Tyson: PLEASE review, please just don't read and leave without reviewing...your World Champion demands it! Go on, press that green button! you know you want too.  
Everyone: sweat drop

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
